<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Посланник by WTF_Batjokes_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723738">Посланник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020'>WTF_Batjokes_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди R—NC-21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, драма, смерть персонажа</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаменитого героя протеста, постаревшего и выхолощенного карательной психиатрией, находит юный анархист, на полставки работающий медбратом, любящий хаос, ножи и перевоплощения.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Joker, Jack (Joker)/Arthur Fleck (Joker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Миди R—NC-21 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Посланник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/198694">Jenny. Ien</a><br/>Бета: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">Браво</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потолок над головой кружился. Он всегда кружился после терапии, завораживающе-медленно и неумолимо. </p><p>Здесь ее называли просто «терапией», но всем было известно, что в стенах этого здания ничего не бывает просто, а за банальными названиями всегда скрывается что-то еще. Электрошок, например.</p><p>Вторя кружению, по потолку неторопливо бежали волны, рисуя на несвежей побелке карту несуществующих созвездий.</p><p>Тело было неподъемным и ватным, бессильным и слабым; настойчиво и привычно ныли виски. В палате не было часов и это лишало возможности отследить, как долго длится бездействие. Джокер перевернулся на бок, чтобы не видеть кружащийся потолок, и уперся взглядом в стену, покрытую сетью трещин на тусклой, бывшей некогда зеленой штукатурке.</p><p>Он знал, что через два часа после терапии к нему придет медбрат, чтобы заставить его пить лекарства. Цифру он подслушал в разговорах врачей, но не знал, было ли это время реальным: окон палата не предусматривала, и он не мог судить даже о смене времени суток, не то, что о более коротких отрезках времени. </p><p>После терапии мир схлопывался в точку, превращался в бесцветный вязкий кусок резины. Время тянулось неумолимо медленно, а может быть — бежало со сверхзвуковой скоростью, будучи таким пустым и безразличным, что невозможно было увидеть и отследить его ход. Терапия как будто смазывала время до и после себя. До можно было хотя бы подслушивать разговоры через дверь и по их прекращению осознавать, что наступила ночь; после же не получалось ничего.</p><p>Разве что болели виски там, куда прижимались электроды, да зубы стучали еще некоторое время после надсадной, изматывающей дрожью, как бы Джокер ни пытался сжимать их до боли в челюстях.</p><p>В его слабых руках не было сил, чтобы поднять тощее тело с постели, не было сил даже на то, чтобы сесть.</p><p>Он помнил разговоры врачей о том, что долго в таких условиях он не протянет. Под «такими условиями» они понимали терапию, а ещё таблетки. Множество, множество разных таблеток. Джокер пробовал не принимать их, прятать за щеку и выплевывать, когда никто не видит, но его поймали и какое-то время лекарства вводили внутривенно, оставляя на сгибах локтей лиловые, в черноту, синяки — и он сдался.</p><p>Он не знал, сколько он уже протянул здесь.</p><p>Единственным отличием здешних врачей от людей за толстыми стенами лечебницы было то, что никто здесь не считал его нормальным. Среди медперсонала бытовало слово «душевнобольной», которым они именовали всех здешних заключенных. Обращались с ними соответствующе. Как с маленькими детьми, как с опасными чудовищными, как с животными, которых во чтобы то ни стало нужно научить следовать принятым здесь правилам. Следовать правилам было залогом выживания.</p><p>Никто в лечебнице Аркхэм не считал пациентов людьми.</p><p>Когда со скрипом отворилась дверь, ярко-белый прямоугольник на фоне грязной штукатурки, Джокер заставил себя приподняться на дрожащих локтях. Это было непросто, потому что ослабевшие руки дрожали и в измученные виски тут же вгрызлась боль.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал человек в белом халате, замерший на пороге.</p><p>Джокер не знал этого медбрата. </p><p>У него было скуластое лицо и карие, близко посаженные глаза, а еще — длинные волосы, смешно торчащие из-под белой больничной шапочки, залихватски сдвинутой на бок. Медбрат улыбнулся Джокеру и вкатил следом за собой тележку с аккуратными рядами пластиковых стаканчиков с таблетками.</p><p>— Говорят, ты буйный, — весело сообщил медбрат. — Слышал, что ты тут устроил в первый день.</p><p>— Что я тут устроил? — спросил Джокер. </p><p>Ему действительно было интересно.</p><p>— Порезал ту тетку, а, — медбрат покачал головой и погрозил Джокеру пальцем. — Нехорошо. </p><p>Он улыбался и совсем не выглядел расстроенным тем, что случилось с его коллегой. А может быть, действительно не был: людей редко расстраивает то, что случается не с ними.</p><p>Джокер попытался сесть, чтобы рассмотреть медбрата поближе, но локти разъехались и под лопатками снова оказалась накрахмаленная до твердости больничная простынь.</p><p>— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложил медбрат, подходя ближе. — В конце концов, мне за это платят. </p><p>Джокер не любил, когда к нему прикасались: в его жизни было слишком мало прикосновений, за которыми не следовала боль — но в Аркхэме никому не было дела до того, что он любит. Медбрат подсунул руку ему под мышки, потянул на себя, вынуждая сесть и помог опереться спиной на твердую, будто каменную подушку.</p><p>Перед глазами Джокера оказался бейдж с именем медбрата: «Джек».</p><p>— Тут все сурово и по таймингу, — сообщил Джек. — Поэтому я сейчас дам тебе таблеточки, а потом еще как-нибудь зайду проведать, Артур. Тебя ведь Артур зовут?</p><p>— Называй меня Джокер, — попросил Джокер.</p><p>Ему показалось, что Джек смотрит на него с интересом. То есть — с еще большим интересом, чем раньше.</p><p>— Ну, Джокер так Джокер, — легко согласился Джек.</p><p>Он подкатил свой столик на колесиках поближе и сунул Джокеру в руку пластиковый стаканчик с таблетками. Они были белые и розовые, а одна — ярко-красная.</p><p>— Они не кусаются, — заверил Джек.</p><p>— Конечно не кусаются, — согласился Джокер. — Кусаются люди.</p><p>Он высыпал таблетки в рот и они сразу же начали растворяться, пропитывая язык горечью с привкусом подтухшей капусты. Джокер попытался сглотнуть и поморщился, потому что после терапии у него всегда высыхала слюна и больно было глотать.</p><p>Джек отобрал у него баночку и всунул вместо нее стеклянный, и от того неприятно тяжелый стакан воды.</p><p>— Запей, что ли, — посоветовал Джек. — У тебя такое лицо, как будто тебя сейчас стошнит.</p><p>Тошниться Джокеру было нечем, а силы в руках не хватало, чтобы донести стакан до рта. Джек придержал его за запястье, помогая.</p><p>Больничная вода оказалась холодной и попахивала хлоркой и ржавчиной — как и всегда. Джокер прополоскал рот, смывая оставшуюся от таблеток горечь, сглотнул. Он не знал, через сколько времени поплывет в голове, но помнил — быстро. Для того, чтобы лечь самостоятельно, у него тоже не было сил.</p><p>— Открой рот, — попросил Джек, забирая стакан — Джокер с облегчением выпустил стекло из пальцев.</p><p>Джокер послушно открыл рот: сопротивляться не было смысла, Джек был крупнее его и в ответ на непослушание наверняка заставил бы его открыть рот силой — такие тут были правила.</p><p>Джек помог ему лечь обратно: у него были сильные руки, жесткие, но не злые, как у большей части здешних врачей и медбратьев. И пахло от него не лекарствами и крахмалом от халата, а табаком. Джокер шумно втянул этот запах, когда Джек приобнял его, прежде чем уложить обратно на подушку.</p><p>— О, у тебя зависимость? — хохотнул Джек. Непонятно было, что его так обрадовало. — От табака?</p><p>— Была, — поморщился Джокер.</p><p>Он давно не курил, так давно, что уже и не помнил, сколько именно. Может быть, месяцы, а может быть — несколько лет. В какой-то момент в лечебнице ужесточили правила, но у него тогда уже были проблемы с тем, чтобы осознавать течение времени.</p><p>Запах табака все еще щекотал ноздри, сладенько, болезненно, худшей зависимостью на свете.</p><p>Джокер убил бы за сигарету.</p><p>— За что ты ее порезал-то? — спросил Джек невпопад. — Ту тетку.</p><p>Про это все еще говорят, — отстраненно удивился Джокер. Таблетки начинали действовать, и в голове собирался ватный туман, в котором сложно было думать законченными предложениями.</p><p>— Не помню, — отозвался он невнятно. — В настроении был.</p><p>— Давай бартер? — предложил Джек, склонившись так низко, что Джокер почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. — Я принесу тебе сигаретку, а ты расскажешь мне свою историю.</p><p>— Это запрещено, — пробормотал Джокер, старательно цепляясь за уплывающее сознание.</p><p>— Рассказывать истории? — рассмеялся Джек. — Не переживай, я что-нибудь придумаю. Не скучай тут.</p><p>Джокер протянул руку, чтобы ухватить его за рукав халата, но пальцы поймали только пустоту. Он не слышал, как Джек ушел.</p><p>***</p><p>— Привет, — сказал скуластый медбрат с близко посаженными карими глазами, входя в палату.</p><p>Джокер повернул голову, разглядывая его. Медбрат показался смутно знакомым, но Джокер не помнил, когда в последний раз видел его или когда они успели познакомиться. Имени Джокер тоже не помнил. После терапии у него были проблемы с памятью: люди казались ему одновременно знакомыми и нет, как будто целые куски его воспоминаний выпадали из головы, как части мозаики — а может быть, этих частей и вовсе никогда не было.</p><p>Медбрат помог Джокеру сесть, заставил проглотить таблетки, сунул стакан в руку и придержал за запястье, потому что руки опять были тяжелыми, а мышцы — ватными.</p><p>«Джек», — прочитал Джокер имя на бейджике медбрата, и часть воспоминаний вдруг открылась, как будто кто-то перевернул карты.</p><p>— Ты обещал мне бартер, — сказал Джокер.</p><p>Он помнил это, но все остальное не помнил: ни откуда знает этого медбрата, ни что именно входило в бартер, который они обсуждали.</p><p>— О, так тебе не совсем выжгли мозги, — засмеялся Джек.</p><p>Смех у него был не обидный, беззлобный и искренний.</p><p>Джокер сглотнул оставшуюся после таблеток горечь, прикрыл глаза, ожидая ватной темноты, подбирающейся от периферии зрения — но ее не было.</p><p>— Я немножко поменял твой рецепт, — пояснил Джек. — Потому что никакого бартера не выйдет, если ты все время спишь, а когда не спишь — орешь под электродами.</p><p>Джокер робко улыбнулся: он не был уверен, что за это нужно благодарить.</p><p>— Так вот, бартер, — Джек присел на край кровати Джокера.</p><p>От него пахло табаком так, что кружилась голова. Джокер втянул носом воздух — и следом за запахом пришли воспоминания, потертые и смазанные, как не до конца проявившиеся полароидные снимки.</p><p>— Ты обещал мне сигарету, — выговорил он.</p><p>— В обмен на твою историю, — покивал Джек довольно. — Хреновый у тебя список препаратов, — сообщил он невпопад. — Они тут все как будто настолько боятся тебя, что предпочитают делать из тебя овоща вместо того, чтобы лечить.</p><p>— Моя болезнь не лечится, — осторожно пояснил Джокер.</p><p>Джек посмотрел на него с жалостью:</p><p>— Не лечится только смерть, — серьезно сказал он.</p><p>Джокер медленно покачал тяжелой головой: ему становилось нехорошо, и от того, что сонливость не накатывала, это ощущение распространялось по всему телу, а к горлу подступала горькая тошнота.</p><p>— Что ты поменял в моих таблетках? — неловко спросил он Джека.</p><p>— Я подумываю, может, вовсе отменить их все? — весело предложил Джек вместо ответа.</p><p>— У тебя не может быть таких полномочий, — убежденно заметил Джокер.</p><p>— У меня их и нет, — Джек качнул головой. — Есть только мой бунтарский произвол.</p><p>Джокер устало улыбнулся, поднял было руку, чтобы потереть висок, боль в котором неумолимо нарастала, но сил удержать ее на весу не было.</p><p>Джек посмотрел на него неодобрительно, со смесью сочувствия и раздражения, ногой подтянул к себе столик с лекарствами.</p><p>— Я почитал твою медкарту, — сообщил он. — У тебя резистентность к большинству обезболивающих. Довольно хреново.</p><p>— Я не слишком восприимчив к боли, — соврал Джокер.</p><p>Джек порылся на столике, звеня баночками с таблетками друг о друга, и этот стеклянный звон иголками врезался Джокеру в черепную коробку. Наконец, отыскав нужную склянку, Джек наполнил шприц прозрачной жидкостью.</p><p>— Иголок не боишься? — весело спросил Джек, приподняв Джокеру рукав больничной рубашки и смазывая плечо холодной и остро пахнущей спиртовой салфеткой.</p><p>— Уже нет.</p><p>Джек удивительно ловко ставил уколы, хотя Джокер, ожидающий боли, все равно дернулся и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, как прозрачная жидкость покидает колбу шприца.</p><p>— Ну вот и все, — весело подытожил Джек, убирая шприц.</p><p>Джокер, кажется, отключился на несколько секунд, потому что в виски вдруг вкрутилась острая, такая настойчивая боль, что потемнело в глазах. Когда она прошла, Джек крутил между пальцами сигарету и смотрел с веселым ожиданием, как будто это была самая лучшая на свете шутка.</p><p>— Ты наверняка не помнишь, — сказал Джек, — но наш бартер заключался в том, что в обмен на сигарету ты расскажешь мне свою историю. Ты же, черт возьми, икона восстания двадцатилетней давности!</p><p>— Двадцати? — Джокер растерянно поморгал.</p><p>Он не думал, что прошло столько времени. Он не мог даже представить себе, сколько это: двадцать лет. Двадцать лет в четырех стенах, двадцать лет пыток, которые назывались терапией, боли, унижения и беспомощности. Двадцать лет жизни, которую у него отобрали.</p><p>Джек поморщился.</p><p>— Да, нехорошо вышло, — заключил он. — Ну, тебя все еще боятся, если хочешь знать. В смысле, здесь, в Архкэме.</p><p>— Готэм сильно изменился за двадцать лет? — осторожно спросил Джокер.</p><p>Джек развел руками.</p><p>— По мне, так не очень. Все такой же мрачный, злобный и жестокий. Но такой веселухи, как клоунское восстание, больше ни разу не было.</p><p>Джокер улыбнулся: где-то в солнечном сплетении собралось теплом густое, сладкое удовлетворение — он вздернул этот город, заставил его вспыхнуть на одну ошеломительную ночь. И если после этого ему светило умереть в Аркхэме, эта ночь того стоила.</p><p>— Так расскажешь мне свою историю? — предложил Джек.</p><p>Джокер взял протянутую Джеком сигарету и силы в руках наконец-то было достаточно для того, чтобы сунуть ее в рот. А вот прикурить сам Джокер не смог: руки слишком дрожали и жалкое пламя зажигалки металось из стороны в сторону, не в состоянии обжечь кончик сигареты.</p><p>Джек отобрал у него зажигалку, поднес к лицу, пламя лизнуло заключенный в бумажную оболочку табак и Джокер с облегчением вдохнул горячий дым.</p><p>Ощущения в легких были сродни экстатическим, по языку разлилась желанная горечь и едва ощутимо дало в голову. Джокер задержал дым во рту, наслаждаясь ощущениями, прежде чем выпустить. </p><p>Он давно не курил.</p><p>Свою историю он начал рассказывать осторожно: с пистолета — а потом слова полились рекой. Он рассказал про то, как стена вагона метро окрасилась красным за спиной того парня, и как легко оказалось всадить ножницы в чужое горло, и как под прицелом камер все вокруг становилось кинематографично-четким, и как смыкалась вокруг толпа, приветствуя Джокера.</p><p>Джек смотрел на него с любопытством, широко раскрытыми глазами, не переспрашивал и не перебивал.</p><p>— Я думал, что это будет беспокоить меня… все то, что я сделал, — закончил Джокер. — Но это не так.</p><p>Джек кивнул неожиданно серьезно.</p><p> — Так просто! — поразился он, когда Джокер замолчал. — Ты стал тем самым монстром, которого Готэму не хватало.</p><p>— Я не был монстром, — Джокер покачал головой. Он никогда не думал о себе как о монстре. — Я просто хотел показать им, что я существую. Хотел, чтобы меня заметили. Я хотел сказать им: «эй, у меня психическое заболевание, я беден и я не какой-нибудь Томас Уэйн, но это не значит, что я пустое место».</p><p>— Тебе пришлось стать монстром, чтобы они тебя услышали, — пожал плечами Джек. — Никто не хочет никого слышать и видеть, все слишком заняты собой. Но после твоего выстрела наступила такая тишина, что до них наконец дошло твое послание.</p><p>— Какое послание? — робко спросил Джокер.</p><p>— Люди уродливые внутри, алчны, завистливы, жестоки, — заговорил Джек, и что-то в его голосе изменилось, как будто он говорил о чем-то по-настоящему важном для себя. — Они настолько заняты собой, что не в состоянии оглянуться вокруг. Чтобы тебя заметили — ты должен быть уродливей, страшнее, опаснее их. Только так ты сможешь их возглавить.</p><p>— Они придумали правила, — Джокер неловко передернул плечами. — Я просто пытался следовать этим правилам, а все становилось только хуже. Мне пришлось убивать, чтобы меня увидели.</p><p>Джек довольно улыбнулся и Джокер запоздало осознал, что повторил то, о чем он только что говорил.</p><p>— Мне просто все время было хреново, — пояснил Джокер. — Я думал, что моя жизнь — трагедия…</p><p>— «Но сейчас понял, что это комедия», — закончил за него Джек и пояснил. — Я видел запись. Как ты выстрелил этому мужику прямо в лоб в прямом эфире. Это было круто.</p><p>Джокер робко улыбнулся: он тоже считал, что это было круто.</p><p>Сигарета обожгла пальцы, выдергивая Джокера из воспоминаний. Он выбросил окурок в подставленный Джеком стакан и поднял глаза.</p><p>— Теперь, когда я тебе рассказал…</p><p>— Хочешь знать, что будет дальше? — Джек подался вперед. — Мне надо подумать. О тебе и о том, что ты сказал Готэму. Но я еще зайду: разговоры с тобой меня вдохновляют.</p><p>— Потому что я монстр? — спросил Джокер, когда Джек поднялся на ноги.</p><p>Джек повернулся к нему. Джокеру не понравился его взгляд: было в нем что-то… слишком настоящее. Как будто до этого момента Джек пытался прикидываться кем-то другим, а сейчас вдруг снял маску и оказалось, что он вовсе не добрый и понимающий медбрат, готовый угостить интересного больного сигареткой.</p><p>— Потому что мне нравится твое послание, — раздельно пояснил Джек.</p><p>***</p><p>Медбрат пришел снова, и теперь Джокер сумел вспомнить, как его зовут: Джек.</p><p>Джокер все еще не знал, сколько прошло времени, от электродов на висках образовались шрамы, чесались, и если удачно устроиться на подушке, хватало сил, чтобы потереться виском о жесткую наволочку — тогда становилось немного легче. Самую малость.</p><p>Он очень устал: то ли от того, что Джек поменял его лекарства, то ли от осознания, что прошло целых двадцать лет, которые он провел, запертым здесь. Палата, электроды на висках, безвкусная больничная еда, лекарства и боль. Ему было тяжело дышать, и все время казалось, что сердце начинает биться слишком сильно, стоит только задуматься о времени. Он впервые осознал, каким чувствует себя, и осознание это было невыносимым, горьким, безжалостно честным: беспомощным.</p><p>Он никогда не боялся смерти, но в Аркхэме ему не была уготована смерть: его ждало мучительно-медленное угасание.</p><p>И теперь, когда он в деталях представлял эти перспективы, они его пугали.</p><p>Джек помог Джокеру сесть, опираясь спиной на подушку, и устроился на краю постели, не спрашивая разрешения. Протянул стакан воды, который Джокер едва сумел удержать.</p><p>— Как это ощущается? — спросил Джек вдруг, пристально глядя Джокеру в лицо. — Твое безумие?</p><p>Джокеру не понравился его взгляд: было в нем что-то жестокое, безжалостное и при этом — жадное, хищное, захлестывающее с головой.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — Джокер покачал головой и обхватил стакан ладонями.</p><p>— Сегодня в Аркхэм вломилась старушка с топором, — рассказал Джек вдруг. — Чуть не разрубила дверь ординаторской — искала какую-то свою родственницу. Черт знает, как она прошла охрану. Она была уверена, ты представляешь, у-ве-ре-на, что за первой попавшейся дверью окажется именно ее родственница, и вот тогда-то она украсит все вокруг ее мозгами!</p><p>Джек довольно рассмеялся, как будто не отказался бы на это посмотреть.</p><p>— Хорошая история, — неловко проговорил Джокер.</p><p>— Вот именно! — оживился Джек. — Истории. В них все дело. Ты рассказываешь — и тебя слушают. Люди верят историям, потому что не хотят верить фактам. Но меня интересуют факты, действия и желания — самую малость. Потому, что желания толкают нас на действия, разве нет?</p><p>Джокер растерянно пожал плечами: он не знал, что ответить Джеку.</p><p>— Так как ты себя ощущаешь? — спросил Джек снова. — Не прямо сейчас, а в целом.</p><p>— Как будто у меня нет карты, — сказал Джокер неожиданно для самого себя. — Как будто у всех вокруг есть какое-то… тайное знание. Им никто никогда не говорил, как вести себя в разных ситуациях: они просто знают. А я — нет. </p><p>— Любопытно, — протянул Джек. </p><p>Он склонил голову к плечу и смотрел на Джокера с жадным, пугающим любопытством, как на подопытного кролика. Под этим взглядом было неуютно и уязвимо, как будто Джек понял про Джокера что-то такое, чего Джокер сам о себе не понимал.</p><p>— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — попросил он неловко. — Про себя.</p><p>— Про меня? — Джек удивился, потом рассмеялся. — А что мне за это будет?</p><p>Джокер неловко пожал плечами: у него не было ничего, чем можно было бы торговаться.</p><p>— Ты меня поцелуешь, — сказал Джек серьезно, как будто это было что-то важное, какой-то настоящий бартер. — В обмен на мою историю.</p><p>Джокер согласно кивнул, даже не подумав отказаться.</p><p>— Я учился водить машину пару лет назад, — начал Джек, он заметно подбирал слова, как будто хотел сделать свою историю интереснее. — И на одном занятии мне нужно было проехать змейкой мимо препятствий: такие, знаешь, оранжевые конусы, раскиданные в рандомном порядке — нужно было не сбить ни один.</p><p>Джокер не знал, но на всякий случай кивнул.</p><p>— Инструктор предложил представить, что эти конусы — мои воображаемые друзья. Мол, «не будешь же ты сбивать своих друзей». Ну и я назвал эти конусы по всякому. Этот вот Майкл, а тот другой Эрик, а дальний — Мария, почему бы и нет, в самом деле.</p><p>Джек засмеялся, сделал эффектную паузу и закончил:</p><p>— Больше у меня нет воображаемых друзей.</p><p>Джокер растерянно поморгал:</p><p>— Это на самом деле произошло с тобой? — спросил он осторожно.</p><p>— А какая разница? — Джек пожал плечами. — Что изменится от того, произошло это со мной на самом деле или я все придумал?</p><p>— Я буду знать что-то о тебе, если ты рассказал правду, — пояснил Джокер, пытаясь собирать связные предложения из хаоса слов в собственной голове. — А если это неправда, я буду знать о тебе только выдуманное воспоминание.</p><p>— И что от этого изменится? — Джек подался ближе, неприятно сокращая расстояние между ними. — Тебе ведь понравилась история?</p><p>— Мне понравилось, как ты ее рассказывал, — признался Джокер.</p><p>— В этом и смысл! — Джек снова рассмеялся. — Иногда посланник и есть послание. Тогда, двадцать лет назад — ты был посланием. Ты был Джокером, и все вокруг были Джокерами, потому что твое послание звучало в их мыслях, в мыслях целого города, представляешь?</p><p>Джокер представлял. Все применяемые к нему методы лечения не смогли вычеркнуть из его памяти ту радость, которая охватила его, когда огромная толпа клоунов рукоплескала ему. То ощущение единения, восторга, то глупое, оглушительное ощущение себя — собой, и при этом ценным, важным, заметным. Себя — центром целого мира.</p><p>Никогда больше Джокер не ощущал себя так.</p><p>— Ну так что, заслуживает моя история поцелуя? — спросил между тем Джек.</p><p>Джокер неловко кивнул, подался вперед, несмело коснувшись губами губ Джека. Джек хмыкнул, а потом втянул его в поцелуй сам. Джокер почувствовал его пальцы в своих волосах и робко обнял Джека в ответ.</p><p>Поцелуй был жадный и грубый, пропахший табаком и горьким кофе, и Джокеру почти сразу перестало хватать воздуха.</p><p>Джек отстранился от его губ, но не отодвинулся, смотрел в глаза шальными, злыми глазами и Джокер не мог понять, о чем он думает — у него это вообще никогда по-настоящему не получалось.</p><p>— Хочешь сбежать? — спросил Джек хрипло, его дыхание обожгло Джокеру губы.</p><p>— Отсюда? — неловко спросил Джокер.</p><p>— Отсюда, откуда же еще, — Джек усмехнулся недобро.</p><p>Джокер почувствовал, как его пальцы сжимаются в волосах сильнее, тянут вниз, вынуждая откинуть голову. </p><p>— Знаешь, в жизни нужно все попробовать, — пояснил Джек. — Устроить революцию, сбежать из Аркхэма, заняться сексом…</p><p>Джокер почувствовал горячее влажное прикосновение к шее, и от этого почему-то закружилась голова: никто никогда так не делал. Он сжал пальцы на плечах Джека, не зная, что делать и куда деть руки.</p><p>Джек отстранился сам, убрал руку из волос Джокера удивительно легко, как будто только что не цеплял пальцами пряди.</p><p>— В следующий раз мы уйдем отсюда вместе, — пообещал Джек.</p><p>Джокеру хотелось, чтобы Джек поцеловал его еще раз, но он не знал, как попросить.</p><p>— Когда ты придешь? — вместо этого спросил Джокер.</p><p>— Не знаю, — Джек пожал плечами. — Завтра? А может быть — через пару дней? Скажи, разве время для тебя имеет значение?</p><p>— Нет, — Джокер покачал головой.</p><p>В этом-то и было все дело: время не имело для него значения. И время неумолимо проносилось мимо.</p><p>***</p><p>Джокер вертел имя на языке: Джек, Джек, Джек. Снова и снова заставлял себя вспоминать черты лица: крупные скулы, взлохмаченные волосы, ямочки от улыбки на щеках и неожиданно жестокие злые глаза — чтобы не забыть, ни в коем случае не забыть этого человека.</p><p>Когда Джек пришел снова, Джокер узнал его по глазам, потому что нижнюю часть лица Джека скрывала медицинская маска. Его волосы торчали из-под небрежно сдвинутой на бок больничной шапочки и отливали зеленым.</p><p>Джокер не знал, сколько прошло времени: может быть, пара дней, а может быть — полгода.</p><p>— Готов уйти отсюда? — спросил Джек весело.</p><p>У него изменились интонации, в них проскользнуло что-то шепелявое, нечеткое, как будто ему было сложно полностью открывать рот.</p><p>Джокер неловко кивнул: ему становилось хуже и при всем его невнимании к собственному телу, он не мог это игнорировать. Его все чаще будила головная боль, которая не проходила полностью почти никогда, мышцы становились все беспомощнее и слабее, и все чаще заплетались ноги, когда крепкие медбратья тащили его на очередной сеанс терапии. Джокер догадывался, в чем дело: он неумолимо и безнадежно старел, и не мог сбежать от этого, как бежал от всего остального.</p><p>Джек подошел ближе к кровати, протянул Джокеру руку. Ладонь у него оказалась крепкой и жесткой, из-под белого рукава халата показалась синяя рубашка.</p><p>— Я придумал отличную шутку, — сказал Джек, когда Джокер неловко поднялся на подгибающиеся ноги. — Тебе понравится. </p><p>Он накинул Джокеру на плечи белый халат, который принес с собой, и вывел из палаты.</p><p>В коридоре был полумрак: под потолком горела едва ли половина ламп, и только пост дежурной медсестры в конце коридора был ярко освещен. Джокер сообразил в чем дело, только когда они миновали окно: за стеклом была ночь и свет города вдалеке гасил звезды. Джокер замер было, жадно вглядываясь в темноту и собственное мутное, нечеткое отражение, но Джек взял его за локоть и повел за собой в узкий боковой коридор.</p><p>Они прошли, никем не замеченные, еще несколько коридоров, после чего Джек распахнул неприметную дверь, за которой оказалась внушительная комната, заставленная коробками и ведрами.</p><p>— Я давно обнаружил этот склад, им почти никто не пользуется, — пояснил Джек, пропуская Джокера вперед и закрывая за ними дверь. — Так чего добру пропадать: теперь им пользуюсь я. Ты не представляешь, сколько всего взрывоопасного можно изготовить из простых и банальных вещей! </p><p>— Я когда-то читал про бомбу из мыла… — неловко пробормотал Джокер.</p><p>Джек рассмеялся, как будто это была хорошая шутка.</p><p>— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал он, отсмеявшись.</p><p>Джокер сначала не поверил, а когда поверил — расхохотался сам, и этот смех показался живительным, настоящим, делающим его самим собой. Он давно не смеялся — после терапии на смех не было сил.</p><p>Джек держал в руках красный костюм: тот самый, в котором Джокера забрали в Аркхэм двадцать лет назад, и который он с тех пор ни разу не надевал.</p><p>— Я решил, что это отличная идея, — сообщил Джек.</p><p>Он сунул Джокеру костюм и театрально взмахнул рукой.</p><p>— Переодевайся.</p><p>Костюм оказался Джокеру велик: пришлось подтянуть подтяжки, чтобы брюки не спадали, пиджак болтался на узких плечах, как на вешалке, а на то, чтобы застегнуть все пуговицы на рубашке, не хватило сил, но Джокер все равно был счастлив так, как не был счастлив ни разу за все время, проведенное в Аркхэме. Он снова был собой.</p><p>— Спасибо, — неловко сказал Джокер, сражаясь с пуговицами.</p><p>Джек развел руками: он все еще не снимал маску, но по его прищуру Джокер догадался, что он улыбается.</p><p>— Неплохо, — весело сказал Джек.</p><p>Он снял халат, под которым действительно оказалась синяя рубашка с рисунком из крупных шестиугольников, а еще серый с желтым галстук, фиолетовые брюки и зеленый жилет.</p><p>— Я решил, что тоже должен быть при параде, — возвестил Джек, натягивая на плечи фиолетовое пальто. — Раз уж сегодня особый день.</p><p>— Особый день? — осторожно спросил Джокер.</p><p>— День побега, — прищурился Джек.</p><p>Он шагнул ближе, отодвинул дрожащие руки Джокера и принялся застегивать на нем рубашку и жилет — быстро и уверенно, как будто только этим и занимался.</p><p>— У меня есть для тебя еще кое-что, — доверительно сообщил Джек, глядя на Джокера сверху вниз — он был выше ростом и шире в плечах, но раньше Джокер не обращал на это внимания.</p><p>Закончив с пуговицами, Джек мягко надавил Джокеру на плечи, вынуждая сесть на деревянный ящик с кривой надписью «хозяйственные средства» на боку, а потом как фокусник достал откуда-то из-за спины набор грима. Джокер растерянно выдохнул.</p><p>— У тебя руки дрожат, поэтому тебе придется довериться мне, — сообщил Джек, вооружившись кисточкой. — Закрой глаза. </p><p>Джокер, привыкший делать то, что ему говорили местные врачи, послушно опустил веки: в Аркхэме любое сопротивление ломали так быстро и профессионально, что от свободы воли очень быстро не оставалось даже воспоминаний.</p><p>Кожи коснулась прохладная щетина, Джокер почувствовал жирную, шелковистую текстуру грима и растерянно выдохнул: было странно ощущать, что грим накладывает кто-то другой, не он сам. В этом было что-то интимное и уязвимое одновременно. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, слишком потерялся в ощущениях, невероятно неожиданных и новых, и вздрогнул, когда Джек убрал кисточку и весело сообщил:</p><p>— Готово. Не открывай глаза, я скажу, когда будет можно.</p><p>Джокер и не подумал нарушать правила, послушно держал глаза закрытыми и прислушивался, пытаясь определить по звукам, что именно делает Джек. Это было похоже на игру, в которую у него не было ни шанса выиграть. Потом Джек сказал:</p><p>— Можешь открывать.</p><p>Когда Джокер открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джека, того было не узнать. Джек снял маску и тоже наложил на лицо грим, странно исказивший его лицо, но самым большим изменением в его облике было не это.</p><p>У него был разрезан рот.</p><p>Уродливые шрамы бугрились, расходясь от уголков губ к щекам, безжалостно подчеркнутые красным гримом.</p><p>Джек облизнулся, как будто проверял языком шрамы, поморщился, и черный грим вокруг глаз отчетливо подчеркнул мимические морщины.</p><p>— Хочешь знать, откуда эти шрамы? — спросил Джек, склонив голову к плечу.</p><p>Он взял Джокера за запястье и потянул на себя, вынуждая подняться на ноги.</p><p>— У меня был брат, — продолжил Джек и в его голосе зазвучала одержимость, — похожий на тебя. Такой же худой, смурной, взрослый. Он никогда по-настоящему не улыбался, а мне так хотелось, чтобы он хоть раз улыбнулся! И я решил, что я могу улыбаться за двоих: за себя, и за него! Я разрезал себе рот, чтобы улыбка всегда была со мной. Наша улыбка.</p><p>Джокер почувствовал чужую ладонь на своей спине, сжался, когда Джек неожиданно прижал его к себе уверенно и жестко.</p><p> — Знаешь, что сделал мой брат? — продолжил Джек. Джокер видел совсем близко его злые глаза, густо обведенные черным гримом. — Он выгнал меня. Сказал, что я ему больше не брат. А ведь я сделал это для него.</p><p>Хватка Джека ослабла, он чуть отступил, развернул Джокера в бок, а потом движением фокусника сдернул покрывало с одного из шкафов, открывая пыльную створку с зеркалом в полный рост.</p><p>Из зеркала на них смотрели два человека в ярких костюмах, ритуально выкрашенные гримом. Джокер улыбнулся против воли, чувствуя, как в груди растекается облегчение: в зеркале он отражался таким же, каким помнил себя и каким предпочитал себя представлять. Он был Джокером.</p><p>Они оба были Джокерами.</p><p>— Хорошо получилось, — резюмировал Джек.</p><p>Он сунул в рот сигарету, затянулся, а потом, помедлив, вложил раскуренную сигарету Джокеру в губы. Джокер благодарно затянулся.</p><p>У него уже почти не дрожали руки, когда он зажал сигарету между пальцев, чтобы выпустить дым. Табак был крепким и горьким, и чуть кружил голову, а из зеркала на него смотрел улыбающийся Джокер и было легко и просто снова почувствовать себя живым, настоящим.</p><p>Джек отобрал у него сигарету перед последней затяжкой, затянулся сам, отбросил окурок и в его руках мелькнул нож — Джокер не успел отследить, откуда Джек его достал.</p><p>— Ты что такой серьезный? — спросил Джек с улыбкой.</p><p>Он оказался неожиданно сильным, когда перехватил Джокера за плечи, толкнул назад, прижимая спиной к стене, а в следующее мгновение нож скользнул Джокеру в рот и прижался к углу губ. Джокер вцепился Джеку в шею, выпачкав руки гримом, и понял, что ему не хватит силы, чтобы задушить Джека, не хватит силы даже на то, чтобы отцепить его от себя. Джек улыбнулся изуродованным ртом, прижался грудью к груди Джокера, вжимая того в стену, и Джокер с кристальной ясностью осознал, что будет дальше.</p><p>Лезвие надавило сильнее, лицо прошила боль, неожиданно острая для измотанных терапией нервных окончаний, и рот наполнился кровью. Джокер дернулся, почувствовал, как Джек прижимает его крепче, смыкает пальцы над жестким воротником рубашки, целует куда-то в висок — за лавиной оглушающей боли эти прикосновения меркли, становясь почти иллюзорными.</p><p>— Улыбнись, — промурлыкал Джек.</p><p>Кровь стекала по лицу, пачкала алым желтый жилет, перед глазами пятнами расползалась темнота и Джокер едва удерживался на ногах и едва осознавал, что с ним происходит. На короткое мгновение боль прекратилась — Джек подался ближе, Джокер почувствовал горячее и болезненное прикосновение его языка к свежей ране — чтобы потом вернуться снова, с другой стороны. </p><p>Он, должно быть, потерял сознание, потому что когда снова смог видеть и ощущать, Джек обнимал его одной рукой, помогая удерживаться на ногах.</p><p>— Тебе идет улыбка, — сообщил Джек.</p><p>Он подался ближе, Джокер почувствовал его горячие, сладкие от грима губы на своих губах, но в поцелуе не было ни капли нежности. Когда Джек отстранился, Джокер ощутил холод лезвия, прижавшегося к горлу.</p><p>— Я передам Готэму твое послание, — пообещал Джек.</p><p>Лезвие вжалось сильнее — жалким призраком той боли, которой горел изуродованный рот. Горячее хлынуло на грудь и тут же перестало хватать воздуха.</p><p>Джокер еще успел увидеть внимательные и страшные глаза Джека — совсем рядом — а после ничего уже не видел.</p><p>***</p><p>Редкое в Готэме рассветное солнце заливало ступени лечебницы Аркхэм густым розовым.</p><p>Джокер остановился на нижней ступеньке, закурил и почти сразу выбросил дымящийся окурок — сигареты не шли его образу. Зато шло все остальное.</p><p>Он поправил фиолетовое пальто, последний раз глянул на Аркхэм снизу вверх, провертел на пальце ключи от машины и направился в Готэм.</p><p>Он был посланником, и у него было послание целому городу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>